Cosas positivas y negativas
by Vale-Misty Cullen
Summary: Bella escribe en una hoja lo que piensa sobre Edward y ella. Lo que nunca pensó es que aquella hoja cayera en manos de él. One shot.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la trama es mia :D**

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrida mirando el techo de su habitación, recostada en su cama con música que no prestaba atención, ya que pensaba en otra cosa.<p>

Recordaba la reciente charla que había tenido con su hermano mayor, Jasper. Solo se llevaban dos años de diferencia y no eran muy iguales, solo tenían ojos café los dos, aunque los de ella eran más como el chocolate…también tenían el mismo tono de piel, pálidos.

Él era atento y siempre estaba para ella. Y Bella nunca dudaba de su confianza, era reservado y a ella eso le gustaba. Pero hoy…hoy su pequeña hermana le había quitado un poco la infinita paciencia que habría creído que tenía.

"— _¿Qué ocurrió ahora? —pregunto Jasper al verla cuando regreso del instituto a la tarde._

—_Nada —suspiro Bella._

—_Es él, ¿no es así? Ese tal Edwin._

—_Edward —le corrigió ella, algo sonrojada._

—_Cuéntame._

—_Creo que tiene novia —dijo triste —.Ni siquiera me mira._

—_Pero…ni le hablas, ¿o sí?_

—_Bueno…no…_

— _¿Ni siquiera en esa clase que comparten?_

—_Solo un simple y cortés saludo._

— _¿Por qué piensas que tiene novia? —inquirió mientras se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba por los hombros._

—_No estoy segura, pero es una de sus admiradoras: Tanya. Es una hermosa chica, no creo que la desaproveche._

— _¿Viste una situación a lo que se puede considerar…em, melosa?_

—_No, solo ella. Se colgó de su cuello con un ánimo excedido al verle llegar._

—_Entonces, querida hermanita, lo estas exagerando todo —repuso con una sonrisa, intentado calmar los raros sentimientos de Bella._

— _¡Claro que no, Jazz!_

— _¡Vamos, Bella! No seas terca._

—_No lo soy, solo soy realista._

—_Bueno, si quieres ser esa persona realista que tú crees que eres, te aconsejo que tomes valor y algún día le hables. Hazte su amiga, tómense confianza y ahí pregúntale si tiene una relación con esa tal Tanya._

— _¡Por supuesto que no hare eso! Solo seria pasar vergüenza. No, ni loca, ni pensarlo._

—_Eres tan desesperante —casi grito, separándose y poniéndose en pie —.Te aconsejo que te desquites de alguna forma._

— _¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto ella de mal humor al sentirse ofendida por la actitud de su hermano. Él no la comprendía._

—_No lo sé, habla con alguna amiga, quizá alguna pueda aconsejarte mejor que yo._

—_No puedo —se lamento al pensar en Ángela —.Me prohibió hablar de Edward si no era algo positivo._

—_Ya ves…—resoplo mientras ella bajaba la cabeza, apenada. Sintió culpa — ¿Qué te parece escribir?_

— _¿Eh? —alzo la cabeza, mirándolo confundida._

—_Sí, eso, has una lista de cosas positivas y negativas._

—_Yo…seria perder tiempo._

—_Perder tiempo es intentar convencerte —admitió impaciente y fue a su habitación a ser sus deberes de la universidad._

— _¡Cállate, no sabes nada! —grito ella furiosa para luego encerrarse en su dormitorio."_

—Podría intentarlo —murmuro Isabella Swan, sentándose en su cama. Miro en dirección a su escritorio, se levanto fue allí y tomo una hoja y una birome y comenzó a escribir:

**_Cosas positivas y negativas._**

Algo faltaba en aquel titulo. Bella frunció sus labios y pensó, hasta que agrego:

**_Cosas positivas y negativas entre él y yo._**

Asintió algo más satisfecha y sin pensarlo, como si saliera de la nada, comenzó a escribir:

**_-Él es hermoso. Yo soy fea. No somos compatibles._**

**_-Él es deportista, uno de los mejores. Yo soy torpe, pésima en deportes y me calificaría como la peor de todos._**

**_-Él es popular. Yo soy invisible._**

**_-Él tiene un súper coche. Yo tengo una carcacha, aunque me guste._**

**_-Él me saluda. Yo apenas lo miro._**

**_-Él nunca se fijaría en mí. Yo siempre estaré pendiente de él, aunque sea de lejos._**

**_-Él tiene novia. Yo ni un pretendiente._**

**_-Edward Cullen nunca será para mí porque no soy interesante, y yo nunca seré para él porque nunca lo querría._**

Resoplo. Si, se desquito pero no servía tanto. Además dolía, un poco, pero dolía igual. Guardo aquel papel improvisado en su bolsillo por si su madre husmeaba por allí y decidió salir para airear su mente. _Aire fresco, eso necesito_, pensó.

Paseo unas cuantas cuadras, hasta llegar a un parque. Decidió quedarse allí y sentarse en una banca. Casi todas estaban ocupadas y consiguió un lugar donde había otra joven con aspecto de duende.

— ¿Te importa? —pregunto tímidamente.

—Claro que no —sonrió con ánimos la joven y ella se sentó a su lado.

_Esos ojos_, pensó angustiada, _los veo por todas partes_.

Edward tenia ojos verdes y aquella chica desconocida también los tenia ¿El mundo quería torturarla?

—Soy Alice —se presento descaradamente, interrumpiendo sus lúgubres pensamientos.

—Eh, hola.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

Pero antes de contestar alguien, con respiración agitada, hablo primero:

—Aquí estas. Estaba preocupado.

—Jasper —dijo Bella —.Lo siento, solo quise pasear.

—Avisa la próxima —se quejo con mal humor y su hermana se levanto.

—Bueno, vámonos. Adiós…eh…Alice —se agradeció recordar el nombre. Tenía mala memoria para eso.

—Adiós —dijo ella algo sonrojada mirando a Jasper quien se sintió extraño pero le dedico una sonrisa y se alejo con su hermana.

—Uf, que hermoso es ese chico. Me pregunto si ella será su novia —murmuro Alice hasta pensar que se le hacía tarde a ella y debía volver a su casa. Antes de irse, un niño de siete años más o menos le dijo:

—Señorita se le cayó su papel.

Alice, extrañada, agradeció y el niño se fue. Confundida tomo aquel trozo de papel y lo leyó. Una sonrisa se asomo por su rostro. ¡Aquella chica no era la novia de ese tal Jasper! Sino que gustaba de su hermano. Muy contenta fue directo a su casa para hablar con Edward.

— ¡Eddie! —grito al llegar.

Un joven de cabellos cobrizos bajo las escaleras con una mueca en su rostro.

—Sabes que detesto que me digas así.

—Tengo que contarte algo —le ignoro ella, tomando su mano, guiándolo hacia el sillón y se sentaron.

— ¿Y?

—Me enamore.

— ¿¡Qué! Eres muy joven—murmuro. No importaba que ella fuese mayor, él saco su lado protector— ¿Quién es? Ya verá…

—Solo sé que se llama Jasper.

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

—No, no —negó ella sonriente —.Lo conocí recién, hace un rato.

—Eres increíble —se burlo Edward, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Al comienzo me preocupe —continuo ella —, porque él venía preocupado por una joven que se sentó al lado mío en el parque, pero no son novios, esa chica gusta de ti.

—Pero, ¿Qué tonterías dices?

—Encontré esto —dijo ella, mostrándole un pedazo de papel —.Se le cayó al irse y bueno…no pude dárselo porque paso un tiempo desde que me di cuenta. Toma, léelo, ¡adiós! —dijo Alice y subió hasta su cuarto.

Edward negó con la cabeza y decidió leer aquel papel. _Otra admiradora_, pensó con desanimo pero al abrir aquella hoja su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. _Conozco esa letra_, se dijo, _esa letra es de Bella_.

**_Cosas positivas y negativas entre él y yo._**

**_-Él es hermoso. Yo soy fea. No somos compatibles._**

Frunció el ceño al leer aquello. No podía ser de Bella. Ella era hermosa, la más bonita en todo el instituto. Continúo leyendo.

**_-Él es deportista, uno de los mejores. Yo soy torpe, pésima en deportes y me calificaría como la peor de todos._**

Bueno, ahora dudaba. Sin duda alguna su Bella era la peor en deportes, siempre tropezaba, caía o lastimaba a alguien cuando él le observaba de lejos. ¿Podría ser ella quien creía que era "hermoso"? Sonrió.

**_-Él es popular. Yo soy invisible._**

Popular, algo que no quería ser. Detestaba que las chicas estuviesen encima de él todo el tiempo y que los chicos le miraran con envidia ¿Bella invisible? Para él, seguro que no.

**_-Él tiene un súper coche. Yo tengo una carcacha, aunque me guste._**

Rio con eso. Bella tenía razón. Él amaba su Volvo y aunque admiraba todo de Bella, su furgoneta era lo que menos le agradaba.

**_-Él me saluda. Yo apenas lo miro._**

Si, tenía que ser ella. Él, siempre armándose de valor, con el corazón a punto de estallarle, le habla, para ver si ella aunque sea le devuelve el saludo pero apenas dice: Hola, Bella le mira y asiente con la cabeza, algo sonrojada.

**_-Él nunca se fijaría en mí. Yo siempre estaré pendiente de él, aunque sea de lejos._**

No, no era verdad. Ella siempre seria especial para él.

**_-Él tiene novia. Yo ni un pretendiente._**

¿Novia? Nada que ver, quizá se confundía con alguna fastidiosa admiradora. Y simplemente Bella era ciega: Newton, Black, Crowley entre otros, eran los que se baboseaban por ella, pero gracias al cielo, pensó Edward, ella ni siquiera les miraba.

**_-Edward Cullen nunca será para mí porque no soy interesante, y yo nunca seré para él porque nunca lo querría._**

¿No ser interesante? Si, Bella era ciega, era lo único lógico que podía pensar. Ella, desde que la vio por primera vez llamo su atención. No era como las demás, no, ella era…interesante, sin lugar a dudas.

—Claro que serás mía, Bella —susurro Edward muy seguro al saber que ella sentía lo mismo hacia él —.Mañana. Mañana hablare contigo.

…

Espero ansioso que la mañana pasara rápidamente. Se escapo de todas las admiradoras que se le cruzaban y en la hora del almuerzo diviso a Bella de lejos, pero estaba rodeada de otra gente. Quería privacidad, _solo ella y yo,_ pensó.

Por suerte la siguiente clase, biología, la compartía con ella. Así que se animo cuando supo que era la hora. Fue uno de los primeros en llegar al salón y al rato Bella llego. Tímida como siempre, fue con la cabeza gacha y se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, Bella —saludo más animado, hasta él lo noto. Ella le miro algo confundida.

—Hola —fue un simple susurro pero Edward escucho. La chica vio para otro lado pero él no se rendiría tan fácil, no cuando recordaba aquella hoja que lo hacía sentir seguro.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto perdida y sonrojada. Apenada, agrego: — ¿Sobre qué?

—Bueno, creo que hay un gran malentendido entre nosotros, quiero arreglar eso.

—Estoy perdida.

—Te lo diré en la salida —dijo en voz baja porque llego el profesor —.Espérame dónde está tu carcacha —susurro apropósito —.No te vayas.

_¿Carcacha? _Pensó Bella con indignación. Claro, él era un engreído y su Chevy era chatarra comparándola con el Volvo…o con cualquier coche. Enfadada espero impaciente a que el tiempo pasara.

…

En la hora de salida Bella esperaba ansiosa, con brazos cruzados a que apareciera su Dios griego. Cuando comenzó a pensar que tardaba se pregunto si él sería tan cruel como para jugarle una broma, haciendo que se esperanzara. Molesta con aquel pensamiento, decidió subirse a su furgoneta pero se detuvo al oír.

— ¡Espera!

Segundos después, un Edward jadeante tomaba aire para poder hablarle.

—Lo siento, estaba escapando de Tanya.

— ¿Es-es-escapando de…ella? —pregunto confundida _¡Pero es su novia!,_ pensó.

—Sí, es muy molesta —le aseguro sonriente y aquella sonrisa ladeada hizo sonrojar a Bella.

— ¿De qué me querías hablar?

—De esto —contesto él, sacando de su bolsillo de su jean una hoja degastada, como si alguien la hubiese leído varias veces, y lo cierto que fue así, Edward cada vez que pudo, lo hizo ya que era una esperanza para él.

Bella se sonrojo a no más poder y no sabía dónde meterse. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido? No se había desesperado ayer al perderlo porque había estado segura de que nunca caería en manos de Edward. _Es tu mala suerte, Bella, sin duda alguna_. Luego recordó que no había firmado ni había puesto su nombre así que decidió fingir:

— ¿Y eso?

— ¿No lo reconoces? —dijo él, tendiéndole el papel. Ella lo tomo con manos temblorosa.

—N-no.

—Es tu letra.

Hizo que lo veía.

—No, no lo es —negó pesimamente.

Edward sonrió y se acerco a ella. Bella se sonrojo nuevamente y se echo para atrás, hasta chocar con su coche. Entonces la sonrisa del chico se ensancho más y la acorralo allí, poniendo sus manos en la furgoneta de ella.

—Eres hermosa, Bella. No me importa que seas torpe, te cuidare—él iba respondiendo a los versos que ella había escrito, todo en orden— ¿Invisible tu? No lo creo ¿Si pienso que tienes una carcacha? Si, es verdad. Te saludo con la esperanza de que me hables también. Siempre estoy pendiente de ti, no tengo novia y serás mía si quieres. Yo te amo, Bella —le confesó mirando aquellos ojos que le encantaban —.Sé mi novia —susurro acercándose a aquellos labios que tanto quería besar.

—Yo…tu…no.

Cansado de esperar, la beso. Fue dulce, lento y largo. Se sintió muy a gusto de que ella no le rechazara, sino que le abrazara y le devolviese el gesto.

—También te amo, Edward.

—Gracias, cobardilla —se burlo contra sus labios.

—Ignorare eso.

—Por cierto…

— ¿Si?

—Tu lista de cosas negativas fue muy mala —y volvió a besarla.

* * *

><p><em>Holaaaaaa :D<em>

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este shot. Lo pense hace un rato y apenas abri el word mis manos comenzaron a escribir rapidamente (?) , la idea surgio al ver una novela donde mencionaban a una de las protagonista algo sobre una lista de cosas positivas y negativas, de alli la idea... xD_

_Por cierto, no se si estuvo bien calificar la historia como humor , no me maten !_

_Espero que les guste :)** Dejen sus reviews, si? Gracias por leer !**_


End file.
